1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical module and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors are well known to those of skill in the art. An image sensor included an active area, which was responsive to light. The image sensor was used to fabricate an optical module, sometimes called a camera module.
The optical module was incorporated into a device such as a digital camera or camera phone. To allow miniaturization of these devices, the optical module should have a minimum size.